Alice in Animeland
by Nanashima Nanase
Summary: Alice is a girl who by some twist of fate gets sucked into a world of anime. Featuring Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Yato god of calamity, Rabo god of calamity , Kazuma Shinki, Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima, Namie Yagiri, Rin Okumura, Yukio Okumura, Amaimon Demon
1. Chapter 1

I trudged through the front door and slipped off my shoes. "I'm home." I called out to the photo of my parents on the table next to the door. They weren't dead or anything, I just liked to pretend I had someone to come home to. After moving out of their house and into the city, things tended to get lonely. Tossing my keys into a bowl next to the photo, I slipped on a pair of slippers and shuffled to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

As I was guzzling down the contents of the bottle, the alarm on my cell phone went off. I looked down at it and saw the word 'Noragami'. I choked on the water, spitting it out into the sink. "It's starting!" I shrieked, making a mad dash to the living room. I hopped over the back of the couch and landed on its cushions as I swooped up the remote in my hand. Once the t.v was on the only task I had left was getting it to the right channel. Which was easy. I had the AniNet marked as a favorite channel. I heard the opening song before the picture came to life on the television. "Ah, I made it before the opening ended." I sighed in relief.

"Dare no ondo mo nai heya de

Hiekitta te wo nobashiteru

Fusaida boku no iru basho wa

Dare ni mo wakaranai

Chikutaku chikutaku to

Damashi damashi no hibi wo

Chikutaku chikutaku to

Susumanai boku wo

Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to

Semetateru you ni

Chikutaku hari wa chikutaku to

Subete kasanatta" I sing along with it, off key, to the parts I know. Yep, this is me. Alice Hayashi. What most people would call an Otaku. In my opinion, I'm far from. I have a job. I'm not a shut in. I just like anime. But, like with many words, Otaku has been adapted to mean ... Basically anyone who like anime. Well, okay, I'm obsessed with it. If I had it my way, I'd be married to at least fifty of my favorite characters. That's besides the point. Male anime characters are just better than real guys. For one, they don't stink when they leave the gym after working out. Two, they can go all chibi, real people can't chibi. Three, they have better reactions to things. When have you ever seen a real guy blush? You haven't they don't do it. Their blush setting is off. Or the nose bleed thing when they see something sexy. Doesn't happen in real life either. I rest my case. Think what you want, but I like it this way better. The show starts, Yato's magnificent blue eyes glow like sapphire's in the moonlight.

"I wish I would meet someone with eyes like those." I say, thinking out loud as I grab a bag of potato crisps from the coffee table and begin to munch. "I'd marry him in a heart beat. Specially if he had black hair. If he resembled Yato, I think I'd just faint." I sat talking to myself between crunching on my snack. "Yukine would be our son. He's adorable." I continued.

By time the show gets close to the end of the episode, I'm hanging off the edge of my seat hugging a pillow trying to figure out what this Rabo guy has to do with my Yatty-kun. The dangerous feeling this guy gives off gives me the heebee jeebees. Then a thought enters my head. "What if he tries to kill Yato?" My eyes open wide and I slip from the couch to kneeling on the floor, scooting closer as I'm mesmerized by the pictures flashing across the screen. The show ends with the infamous 'To be continued'. With out realizing it, my hand press against my tv screen. "Wait. No! You can't end the episode like that! Who is that guy?! Is Yato okay? What's going on? You can't leave me hanging like this!" I yell at the ceiling as if it would bring the show back. I pound my fist against the screen. "This is your fault!" I yell at the tv. "You do this to me five times a week!" I continue to knock on its glass. "I'll just get a new tv." I threaten, fully knowing it's not actually the tv's fault. Just then lightning crashes and thunder roars, causing my power to go out.

"Eee!" I squeal, then turn back to my tv. "I didn't mean it! I was just joking." I say wrapping my arms around it. "Come back." I beg. Then thunder loud enough to shake my house sounds. A shiver of fear runs up my spine. If there was one thing I was terrified of, it would be storms. Rain pours down, pelting my windows and making it sound if there were a thousand people outside tapping their nails on the glass. I grab a blanket and wrap it around me as if it will protect me from the storm. "Okay, power outage check list. F-first step, find the flash light and candles. I army crawl across the carpet of the living room to the hard wood floors of the kitchen. Once I reach the smooth floor, I lift my feet and use my hands to drag me across it on my belly. Lightning lights up my house for a split second. But, it was just enough to push my fears over the edge. There was a dark figure in the window just across from me. I shook in fear as I reached up and dug in the drawer above my head. My hand found a small flash light and a knife. I grabbed both. I held the knife in one hand and frantically clicked the switch on the flash light. Nothing. "Come on, come on. Work!" I whispered to it as it hit it against my palm, hoping it'll just jumble the batteries around enough to make it work. A white beam shines from it.

"Don't come in here! I have a big knife!" I declare holding the knife out then pointing the light in the direction of the dark figure. "Ahh!" a blood curdling scream escapes my throat then slowly lowers as I realize what I had really seen. I have just scared myself half to death. The dark figure in the window ended up just being my reflection in the mirror. "Jesus tap dancing Christ." I sigh, placing my hand over my still racing heart. "Okay, moving on. Flashlight found. Time to go light every candle in the house." I say pushing myself to my feet, still wearing the blanket over my head like an indian head-dress.

Grabbing the box of long matches, I begin to wander around the house lighting every candle I could find. "Darkness is your enemy." I say lighting the last four in the bathroom. A moment of suspicion comes over me as I eye my shower curtain. Serial killers usually hide in the shower. I reach out my shaking hand and pause for a moment. Do I really want to know? I mean, what would I do if someone was really in there? Die. But wait, I have a knife. I look down at my hand finishing my inner conversation with myself. I can do this. I'm an adult. I've seen people fight with swords at least a million times. Anime people...But still. And a knife is kind of like a sword. A really short sword. Kind of like...Naruto's kunai...only longer. There we go. It's not a really short sword! It's a really long, misshapen kunai. I think to myself. Finding a single ounce of confidence. Okay serial killer here I come!

I reach my hand out and grab the shower curtain, flinging it back. Only to reveal... absolutely nothing. The scariest thing in there is my hair ball in the drain. "Eww." I say reaching down and picking it up to throw it away. In a way I'm relieved that the only thing in there was a hair ball. Even though I tried to hype myself up and be brave, I so wasn't ready for a serial killer to be hiding in my shower. I let out a little sigh of relief and leave the bathroom.

"Step three. Make sure you have plenty of clean drinking water." I say, going over the things my parents had thought me in my head. I go to the sink and fill up four empty milk gallons with water before what's in the pipes goes stagnant.

"Flashlight, candles, water...What else was there?" I ask, tapping my finger on my chin. "I know I'm missing a few things...Ah!" I say as it comes to me. "I have to find the first aid kit, check to make sure all the windows are closed and unplug everything to make sure it doesn't get fried from a power surge." I list off. "I probably should have checked the windows first." I tell myself as I head down the hall to my room. "I'll check the windows now, then find the kit." I say pushing through my door. Inside my curtains are flapping around wildly and my bed is soaked.

"Ahh! What the heck Rito! You couldn't have had my back this once?!" I yell at a soaked, twenty-two inch stuffed panda laying on the floor. One my father had given me as a gift. "It's okay, I'll forgive you this time." I say, picking it up and wringing it out on to the floor. "The next time you decide to take a shower mister, you do it in the bathroom. Not on my bed." I scold as I carry him and my soaked blankets to the dryer. I stuff them in and close the door then hit the fifty minute button on it. "What the heck! Why isn't it..." Then it hits me. "Duh, the powers out." I shake my head and pull the first aid kit out of the cupboard above the dryer. "At least I could get this while I was here." I say, looking down at the box in my hands.

The power has been out for a total of two hours now. I am bored out of my mind and I'm missing the new episode of Naruto. What a crappy night. "Oops!" I say jumping up and running over to my computer. I pull the plug from the wall then head for the tv. "I forgot to unplug everything. I got distracted by Rito showering in my room...Damn panda." I lean over and grab the plug to the cable box and tv then pull. As I do a jolt of electricity hits me so hard that I could feel it travel through my body. That was the last thing I remember before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened, vision blured. I was in a complete daze. That shock must have fried a few too many brain cells. I groaned and sat up while holding my head. "Wew, the world is still spinning." I groaned closing my eyes again. "Take it easy Alice. One thing at a time." I told myself before opening my eyes again.

"Oh look, the power is back on and Yatty-kun is on. They must be doing a double episode feature tonight." I smile dreamily and go to pat the glass of the tv. "Good tv." I yawn, patting it a few times. Wait. That's not my tv. That's not glass. That's cloth. I turn back around and see Yato staring down at me with a confused expression. Then his attention turns to my hand still patting his stomach. I snatch my hand back and look down at it.

"Oh my god. I'm still asleep. And I'm dreaming of Yato. I touched his stomach. It felt so real. This must be one of those livid dreams I read about." I push myself up on to my knees and place my hands on Yato's cheeks. "His skin feels real too. Just like my skin." I comment, then pull his jaw down and look in his mouth. Yato continues to watch me inspect him, not saying a word, but clearly unsure about me. "He's awfully quiet for being in my dream. I always imagined he'd talk more." I climb off the bed I was on and tug on his clothes a little, giving him a slight pat down. He takes a few steps back away from me until his back is against the wall. He sighs down at me and crosses his arms annoyed. Then my eyes lock on to his.

"Would you plea-" He begins but I cut him off, completely and utterly absorbed in the colors of his eyes.

"They are even more beautiful then I imagined." I whisper looking deep into his eyes, our noses just inches away from each other. "The blue, its nothing like a Sapphire. It's more like they are small pools of the purest blue I have ever seen. Like ... Like a celestial phenomenon: nebulae as seen through telescopes, the light of unnamed stars diffused through dusts and...and elements and endlessness. Layers of light. His blue eyes are are no where near the sapphires that I have been so long obsessed with. They are starlight. They are magical." I rambled holding his cheeks between my hands again as I lost my self in his gaze.

A pinkish color crept across his face as I continued to study his eyes. Then he finally spoke. "Do you mind?" He asked nervously, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was.

"No." I said shaking my head, still just inches away from him. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. Hey, this is my dream. If I want to kiss him I damn well will. When his lips didn't meet mine, I peeked out one eye. He was still looking a me like I was some kind of weirdo. "Oh." I said pulling my hands away from him. "Well that was awkward. To think, you can get this embarrassed in dreams too." I began to wander around the room a little more, just noseying around when another voice came.

"What is she doing?" I turned around to see the guy named Rabo standing with his arms crossed over his chest, right next to Yato. Yato just shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea. One minute she was sleeping, the next she was sexually harassing me and now she's doing this." Yato said gesturing to me, rummaging through the room.

I gasped and grabbed Yato, pulling him away from the man that gave me the heebee jeebees. "Don't go near him." I said protectively standing in between them. "He is a bad guy. That's right, I saw the show." I nod.

"What in the world..." Kazuma says, joining the scene.

"Ah! Kazuma-san! Quick, mask our pressence so we go invisible. We need to get away. Yato is in trouble." I say pointing to Rabo. "That guy is going to try and hurt Yatty-kun."

The room goes silent for a few moments as they all stare at me. Then, all three of them bust out in laughter.

"Sire, did you hear that?" Rabo laughed. "She think's that I'm going to try and hurt you."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Kazuma chuckled. "She must have it her head harder than I thought." The young man walked over to me and lightly patted me on the head feeling for bumps, then set an ice pack on it.

"What a weird dream." I said, now even confused myself.

"Dream? You're highness, you haven't told her yet?" Kazuma asked guiding me back over to the bed and having me sit on it.

"I haven't really had the chance. As soon as she woke up she began talking to herself and fondling me." He said defensively. Both Rabo and Kazuma looked at me in shock.

"She tried to fondle you?" Rabo asked.

"Yeah, then she tried to kiss me and going on about phenomenons and starlight. I don't remember everything she said, but I think it was a complement." Yato explained.

Kazuma turned back to me from listening to Yato. "Miss..." He paused looking for what he should call me.

"Alice." I finished for him.

"Miss Alice." He repeated, turning to Yato with a shocked look on his face. "Do you know where you are?" He asked, calmly waiting for my answer.

"I'm dreaming of course." I tell him. He shoots a glance toward Yato and Rabo.

"Not exactly. You're in Anima. And I'm afraid you're not dreaming. What is the last thing you remember?" He asks.

I look up at the ceiling as I think abou it. "I was at home and the power was out. So I was going around unplugging things so they didn't get fried by a power surge when it would come back on. But when I grabbed the chord to the tv, I got zapped." I explained.

"I see." Kazuma says, nodding. "There is something I need to explain to you." He said slowly, as I pulled my long dark hair over my shoulder. "It's been a long time since anyone from your world has come here. Very rarely do our worlds connect."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Our worlds haven't connected in almost a thousand years. And for you to be here, our worlds had to have connected. We've studied this...event in old scriptures and documents. But now that I have heard your name. I'm pretty sure I know why you're here." Kazuma explained.

"And...Why is that?" I ask.

"Every time our worlds have connected, a girl had appeared." He slowly begins to explain.

"Okay. I'm a girl. I'm 'here'." I say using finger quotes.

"Everytime it's been a girl named Alice." He blurts cautiously. "And she has always come here for the kings to compete for her heart."

"Wait. So you mean to tell me... I'm not dreaming. I totally just felt up Yatokami-sama... I tried to kiss him... AND Just let my thoughts fall out of my mouth with out even thinking clearly?" I counted the things off on my fingers, not even paying attention to the second thing he had said. Rabo and Kazuma both nodded while Yato leaned against he door frame with his arms crossed, paying a whopping total of zero percent of attention to us. I felt my cheeks heat up. How embarassing. I'm such a doof. I grab the blanket and pull it over my head. Then something they said only moments ago catches my, better late than never, attention. "Hold on a minute. You both called Yato 'Sire' and 'Your Highness', did he finally get his own shrine and become king of gods?" I ask looking over at him, still not paying any attention.

"Not exactly." Rabo says.

"Yato is the King of Diamonds." Kazuma says.

"King of Diamonds? What? Like playing cards?" I ask looking to him like he lost it.

"Rabo is the Knave of Diamonds. I am the Ace." He explains, unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling the collar away from his neck. There, something caught my eyes. A mark. A red captial letter 'A' with calligraphy scrolls around it.

"Okay, I get that Rabo is he Knave. Which means he is a knight. That would be the jack card. But what is an Ace?" I ask.

"An Ace is the royal advisor. I'm the brains. Rabo is the Brawn." He says.

"If you're the brains and He is the brawn, then what does that leave Yato?"

"His highness is..." He begins looking over my shoulder at him. "Our boss. He decideds whether or not to use my brain or his brawn."

I nod looking back and Yato, who is now looking at me with his glorious blue eyes again. "I can see that." I say, as I begin to drown in them once more. That blank stare he looks at me with is incredibly captivating.

"Should we notify the others, your Highness?" Kazuma asks. Yato yawns and shoves off the wall he was leaning on.

"May as well. They probably already know she's here. It's not every day something her size just falls from the sky. It's night time at Izaya's right now, so you'll probably have a better chance at getting him now than you would if you waited till it was night time here. You have to remember, he is the thing that goes bump in the night." Yato says, leaving the room.

"I'll call Rin and Izaya. We'll have to send a wolf to Itachi." Kazuma says, thinking out loud. "I really wish he'd just let me install a phone for him." He mumbles gettng to his feet.

"Itachi? Rin? Izaya?" I ask surprised to hear their names. "They are here too? What are they doing here?" I ask following Kazuma out of the room and down the hall.

"They live in the other kingdoms." Kazuma says, glacing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Izaya is the King of Spades."

"I bet that did wonders for his ego." I comment.

"Rin is the King of clovers."

"Clovers..." I repeat trying to picture it.

"And Itachi is the King of Hearts." He finished. I let out a giggle. Picturing Itachi has a ladies man King of hearts just made laughter come bubbling up out of me. "Do all of the kings have an Ace and Knave?" I ask, curiosity filling up inside.

"Yes." He answers with a single word.

"Well who are they?" I ask excitedy.

"Rin's Ace is his twin brother Yukio. His Knave is his half-brother Amaimon. Itachi's Ace is Shisui and his Knave is Naruto."

"And Izaya? Who? Who is his Ace and Knave?"

"His Ace is a quiet girl named Namie. His Knave is an angry man named Shizuo." He finished. Upon hearing that Shizuo and Izaya were stuck together like that made me die. It started as a giggle but I was soon rolling on the floor in pain from laughing so hard.

"That's a peach." I say wiping a tear from my eye.

"And look who's here." Kazuma said sarcastically. I looked in the same direction he was and saw Grell happily following Sebastian from black butler. "The Cheshire cat and the Hatter. Where's the White Rabbit?" Kazuma asked, not seeming in the least bit thrilled.

"Oh, I'm here." Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach says stepping out from behind them. "Is that a problem?" He asks with a smirk. Kazuma's expression remains blank.

"Not at all. I do trust that you will all behave while you're here." He says, narrowing his eyes, giving the look to Grell.

"Is that her?" Sebastian asks looking at me. For such a handsome face his gaze was kind of scary. I slowly scoot behind Kazuma.

"It is. She has confirmed that her name is, in fact, Alice." Kazuma replies.

"She's not dressed very well." Sebastian comments, looking me over.

"And just what is wrong with my clothes?" I ask, slightly angered as I march right up to him, holding out my fist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice." He smirks and grabs my hand, lightly planting a kiss against the back of it. Heat rushes to my cheeks as I'm completely turning into a puddle before him.

"T-the pleasure is mine." I stammer looking into his eyes.

"That suits you much better." He says with a smile.

"Huh?" I ask, then look down at my clothing. They had changed into a warm winter dress thats hem was lined with fur, thick tights and cute matching pair of winter boots. "Ehh?!" I squeak. "Where did my clothes go?" I asked covering my body with my arms.

"I changed them into something more suitable for the weather here." Sebastian says, gesturing to the window. I turn and look towards te window and saw nothing but white.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. Yato is the King of the land of snow and ice. It's always cold here. Be sure to dress warmly while you stay here." Kazuma says as I press my now gloved hands against the window and watch the ice sparkle in the light.

"It's looks like...Diamonds." I whisper, now realizing why the was designated as the Kingdom of Diamonds.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hall with the small group that we had run into while we were waiting for the other Kings to arrive. I couldn't help but to glance out each window we past. It was almost as captivating as Yato's eyes...Almost.

"Ney, where are we going?" I ask looking out yet another window.

"I would be wise of you to get aquainted with the castle." Kazuma says. "There's no telling how long you'll be here. I will have to get a more permanent room sent up for you as well."

"Oh..." I hum, looking at Grell trying to con Sebastian in to something.

"Please please ple~ase." The grown man whines.

"No." Sebastian answered flatly, obviously getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Well, where are we going first?" I ask, stepping between the two men as if it were my job to stop Grell from pestering Sebastian. Then my stomach growls.

"Apparently, the kitchen." Kazuma says, glacing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry. I don't know how long its been since I've eaten. I know it was before I ended up here and before I returned home from work." I tell him as I rub my stomach.

"You worked in your world?" Kazuma asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I live alone and the only way for me to be able to do that I had to work. Living exspences don't just fall out of the sky." I tell him. "There were bills that needed to be paid and food to be bought. If things here are anything like they were in the anime I had seen you in, I guess it would be closest to yours and Izaya's kingdoms. Rin would have the same, so I guess it would be close to the same. Itachi's world was set in kind of like a past type world, but had modern tid bits." I rambled. Kazuma stared at me, taking in everything I said.

"So I guess it's not so different there as it is here after all." He says pushing up his glasses.

"Maybe. I haven't experienced much of your world to give an accurate opinion." I say with a smile.

"Kazuma-sama." A man dressed as a butler calls out from a split in the hallway. "The guest's have arrived and his Highness is requesting your presence as well and Lady Alice's."

"Thank you. We will head there now." The young man says quickly turning around the corner. I pick up my pace, almost jogging to keep up with him. Toshiro, Sebastain and Grell are all able to keep up with him just fine.

"Awh..." I whine placing my hand over my stomach. "But...Food...Hungry...There goes the food idea I guess." I say in a low voice with a pout. Then I hear someone let out a giggle. I look over and see Grell smiling down at me. He gently pats me on the head then picks up his pace, catching up to Kazuma. "Kazuma san. Please slow down." I pant continuing to jog behind them.

"Kazuma-sama has arrived, Your Highness." The old man announces as we stop out side the door. Oh my god. I'm about to actually meet my favorite anime characters. I what should I do? I definitely don't want it to be like it was when I met Yato. Maybe I should stay quiet. Yeah. That's a good plan. Stay quiet. I'm so nervous. I'm probably sweating bullets. I should have worn more deoderant. What if they smell me sweating? Do they even have deorderant here?

"I apologize for the wait, Your Highnesses." Kazuma bows. Eh? We're going in all ready? I follow in behind the rest of the group as the royalty before me starts to talk. With out thinking, I hide behind Toshiro and grab the sleeve of his shirt. Am I supposed to even be here? The butler guy did say Yato wanted my presence. Toshiro looks at me out of the corner of his eye and then back to the idle chatter going on at the table.

"Why are you hiding?" He whispers, keeping his eyes forward.

"Because." I whisper back to him, shifting my hiding spot to behind Sebastian.

"Because? Because why?" He asks calmly.

"What if I say something stupid? I don't want my favorite people to hate me because I put my foot in my mouth." I respond.

"I think you just did." He says turning his head to look me in the eyes.

"I just did what?" I ask.

"Said something stupid." He smirks.

"And why would you say that?" I fire off another question.

"Lady Alice." Yato calls to me, folding his hands under his chin with a smirk. I jump hearing his voice call my name. I looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. I felt like a kid who just got caught passing notes in the back of the classroom. Then I realized Everyone in the room was now looking at me. Man, why couldn't I have been born a snail? I could have just hid in my shell right now. I shrunk back farther behind Sebastion and when he stepped aside to reveal me, I slipped behind Grell. Of course, Grell also tried to move, but I grabbed the back of his coat and pressed my forhead against the center of his back, whispering my pleas for him not to move. He stood still for about a moment.

"I'm sorry Lady Alice." He whispered over his shoulder after Yato shooed him to the side with a guesture from his seat. Once again, my shield stepped aside. Leaving me standing there out in the open for everyone to see.

"Is that her?" Rin asked, peeking around his seat.

"Ah." Yato nodded.

"What a pain. She's kind of plain looking. You'd think she would have put some make up on that ugly face of her's before coming to a meeting with the Kings of anima." Izaya snorts, resting his chin on his palm and turning away.

"Izaya, your preferences are too narrow. She's in a new place, of course she's going to be awkward." Rin tried to defend. Izaya is right. Though his words sting. I lower my gaze. I know Im not pretty. I know I'm not skinny. I know I'm imperfect all around. But having someone I admired point them out hurt.

"Look. Now she's going to cry. Boring. Send her back and see if they'll choose some one new." Izaya say waving me off. I clench my fists and grit my teeth then march right up to him. Before I even realized I had let my anger get the best of me, the sound of my hand connecting with his face rung out and echoed through the room. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and their mouths haning open. All except Itachi, who was stone faced as ever, and Shizuo, who began to chuckle. Izaya's hand rose to his cheek as he stared up at me in shock.

"You may be someone important here, but where I'm from you're just a fictional character doodled on a piece of paper. I know that there is nothing special about me but what right do you have to point it out? What right do you have to be rude to someone you have just met? You know nothing more about me than my name. I know everything about you. About your ego. Your twisted personality. The darkness in your heart. The joy you got from manipulating people. And even through all that I respected you and admired you. Now I regret it." I growled at him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Itachi cleared his throat, casting us all into silence. Then Izaya smirked turning away from me again.

"I guess she's not as boring as I thought." He admitted.

"I totally didn't see that coming." Rin admits while Shizuo is still having a fit of laughter.

"I like her." Shizuo laughs. "It's about time someone knocked him down a peg."

"Mind your place Knave." Izaya warns, glaring at the blond man next to him.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Namie says, scribbling something down on to a pad of paper on a clipboard.


End file.
